A Window To The Past: Dudas
by Greykushiro
Summary: -Peter Pettigrew. -Eso no es posible... Tal y como dijo, aquello no era posible, pero tampoco imposible. ¿Puede que hubiera algo que se le escapara de aquella noche del 31 de octubre? Una ventana hacia el pasado se abre para ver aquel fatídico día en donde el profesor de DCAO buscará una respuesta a lo que ocurrió en realidad...


_**A WINDOW TO THE PAST**_

La noche estaba cerrada sobre Hogwarts. Harry había seguido al profesor Lupin hasta el aula de DCAO, salvándose por segundos de la bronca por parte del profesor Snape por andar persiguiendo a un muerto por el castillo con ayuda del Mapa del Merodeador. Durante la "regañina" que le estaba echando el profesor Lupin, Harry seguía pensando en aquel nombre que había salido en el Mapa, aquel nombre que Fudge había nombrado en Hogsmeade ese día. Estaba muerto, pero... ¿Por qué había salido en el Mapa? ¿Estaría roto?

-Ahora, quiero que vayas a tu dormitorio y te quedes allí-le ordenó el profesor Lupin intentando no parecer bastante duro-. Y nada de aventuras porque ahora...-y señaló el trozo de pergamino que, supuestamente, sólo Harry sabía que era un Mapa-Yo lo sabré.

Harry asintió y se giró para salir, pero ya no podía aguantarlo más. No podía ser el único que persiguiera a aquella persona y sabiendo que Lupin había sido amigo de Sirius y Peter...

-Profesor...-vaciló un momento Harry antes de salir del aula de DCAO-. Debe saber que el Mapa está mal porque me ha marcado a alguien que yo sé...-tragó saliva-que yo se que está muerto.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Lupin desinteresadamente con el mapa aún en la manos- ¿A quién?

-Peter Pettigrew, señor.

Al oír aquel nombre, la respiración de Lupin se cortó y se pudo ver, por la luz de la Luna, cómo levantaba las cejas sorprendido.

-Eso...-le costaba respirar-Eso... No es posible...-miró a Harry como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Yo sólo le he contado lo que he visto. Nada más...

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches-dijo antes de desaparecer.

Y allí, bajo la luz de la Luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales, se quedó de pie congelado, sin saber cómo procesar aquella información que le acababa de dar.

Subió las escaleras y dejó el Mapa en el escritorio de su despacho.

Aquel nombre seguía resonando en su cabeza y sabía que Harry no era de los que mentía en temas tan privados. Además, ¿qué ganaría Harry mintiéndole?

Se acercó a la ventana. Peter Pettigrew fue asesinado por Sirius Black, aquel que había entregado a los Potter al Señor Tenebroso aquel 31 de octubre de hace 12 años. Peter había muerto intentando detener a Sirius Black para entregarlo al Ministerio. Sirius mató a múltiples muggles y mató a Peter en aquella calle concurrida. Había muchas personas mirando... ¡No era posible que sobreviviera! ¡Lo único que se encontró era su dedo!

Con un gran suspiro, notó que las fuerzas le abandonaban y se apoyó en la ventana y se dejó caer. Escondió su cara durante unos minutos en las manos y miró hacia arriba.

Sirius había sido el guardián de los Potter en aquel momento. Solo él les podría haber entregado. Solo él pudo matar a toda esa gente. Siguió resoplando mientras miraba a su alrededor. El despacho estaba oscuro, aunque sólo era iluminado por una tenue luz azul. Cerró los ojos y varios gritos, que siempre oía en sueños, volvieron a su cabeza. Eran los gritos de Sirius Black cuando se lo llevaban del Ministerio tras ser juzgado. Con estos gritos, una ventana hacia el pasado se abrió...

La noche del 31 de octubre, Lupin se hallaba en su casa intentando leer un libro de muggles sobre aventuras. Estaba intranquilo. No había recibido noticias por parte de Dumbledore o cualquiera de sus amigos desde hacía un año. Pensó que era comprensible ya que sólo una persona podía saber dónde se iban a esconder los Potter. Cuantas menos personas lo supieran, mejor. Para ese encargo estaba Sirius Black. Lupin sabía que no había nadie mejor para guardar el secreto. Él sabría proteger a los Potter. Moriría por ellos si fuera necesario. Varias veces, oyó que habían tenido un hijo y se lo intentaba imaginar: ¿Sería como James? ¿O más como Lily?

De pronto, un pequeño aire recorrió la estancia y su pelo se erizó. Algo no iba bien. De pronto, oyó a varios de sus vecinos gritar:

-¡¿Lo habéis oído?! ¡Han matado a una docena de personas en plena calle de un pueblo!

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Parece como si hubieran tirado una bomba! ¡Y han oído a un hombre chillando que los había entregado!

-¡¿A quiénes?!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Creo que gritaba: "Ha entregado a los Potter o Podres"! ¡Luego, ha saltado por los aires! ¡Al parecer, unos hombres del Ministerio se lo han llevado mientras se reía!

Tras oír eso, Lupin sintió que lo peor se avecinaba y fue rápidamente hacia el Ministerio de Magia. Allí, el ministro Fudge condenó a Sirius Black a ir a Azkaban.

-Al parecer,-le explicaba Fudge-entregó a los Potter al Señor Tenebroso y Pettigrew le pilló en plena calle riéndose. Intentó detenerle y, con un fuerte hechizo, le mató a él y a todos los muggles que había por aquella calle. Un horror, sí... Lo único que quedó del pobre Peter-y le enseñó una cajita-es su dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-Pero... Sirius no... No puede... ¡No puede haber entregado a James y a Lily!-intentaba convencerse Lupin.

-Por eso nos ha impresionado. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que él era el espía de Quién-no-debe-nombrarse?

-¿Espía?

-Al parecer, entre vosotros había un espía y, a lo mejor, creyeron que eras tú y por eso no te dijeron nada.

Ahora todo encajaba... Por eso no tenía noticias desde hace un año...

Un barullo de agentes salía en tropel de la sala de condenas. Entre ellos, se oía una risa socarrona y burlona. Lupin sabía de quién provenía.

-¡Desgraciado!

Se lanzó contra la multitud e intentó alcanzar al condenado. Sirius llevaba ya puesto su traje de preso y se reía queriéndose hacer notar. Lupin intentó abrirse paso para llegar hasta él.

-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a entregar a James y a Lily?! ¡Desgraciado!

Varios agentes le empujaban y le tiraron contra el suelo. Lupin podía notar que las fuerzas le fallaban. Seguía sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Varios agentes le agarraban y le ayudaban:

-¡Soltadme! ¡Sirius, te voy a matar! ¡Eres hombre muerto! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Maldito! ¡Bastardo!

Lágrimas de ira saltaban de sus ojos. De él salían fuerzas que nunca pensó que tenía. Su sangre lobuna estaba emergiendo. Llegó en un momento donde no se podía oír a sí mismo y veía todo borroso mientras gritaba. De pronto, una mano huesuda lo levantó y lo apartó de la multitud. Lupin estaba muy aturdido. La persona lo apoyó en la pared e intentó que no se cayera agarrándole por los hombros. Su mirada estaba perdida. El hombre le zarandeaba para que volviera en sí.

-¡...mus! ¡Remus! ¡Remus, hijo!

Lupin levantó la vista y vio a Dumbledore, quien le examinaba con preocupación la cara. Lupin quería hablar, pero se ahogaba.

-¡Reacciona!

-Los... Ha entregado... A él... Los ha entregado...

Hizo un amago de caerse, pero el anciano mago lo sostuvo.

-Respira tranquilo... Tranquilízate...

-Los ha entregado... Era su amigo... ¡Era su amigo! ¡Tengo que matarle!

-¡Estate quieto!

-¡SIRIUS!

Su voz pareció llegar a oídos del condenado. Éste dejó de reírse y algo sorprendió a Lupin. Sirius se le quedó mirando con ojos llenos de desesperación:

-¡Remus! ¡Remus! ¡Debes escucharme!-pero los guardias le empujaban-¡Remus, amigo, escúchame!

Aquel instante era el único en el que parecía que Sirius Black había recuperado la cordura. Intentaba en vano acercarse a él. Cuando lo tenía algo cerca, no se atrevía a insultarle, algo le enmudecía.

-¡Remus! ¡Debes escucharme! ¡REMUS!

Pero los guardias se lo llevaron del pasillo. Lupin cayó apoyándose en la pared del Ministerio bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore. Aquellas palabras de Sirius resonarían en su cabeza durante 12 años... ¿Que era lo que debía escuchar? ¿Es que había algo que se le escapaba? Allí se quedó, junto con el anciano mago, en el pasillo mudo del Ministerio.

Le costó muchísimo volver a hacer vida normal. En un sólo día, había perdido a todos sus amigos: a James, a Peter y a Sirius... Él creía conocer a Sirius, aquel que le protegía de los abusones... ¿Cómo estaría el niño que había sobrevivido? Dumbledore le dijo que estaba bien, pero no en dónde... Ojalá pudiera verle...

Y, 12 años después, El Profeta anunciaba la fuga de Azkaban de Sirius Black. Varias veces releyó la noticia y miraba la cara de Black en la foto. Gritaba, pero no con los ojos que intentaba encontrarle hace 12 años en el Ministerio. Aquellas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza... A la semana siguiente, una carta por parte de Dumbledore llegaba a su casa y le pedía que fuera el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Lupin sabía que Dumbledore tenía algo entre manos y, al llegar, pudo descubrir el qué:

-Aquel día te vi fuera de si, Remus. Y, viendo que te has mantenido al margen de lo de Black, creo que no has hallado ninguna salida para tu confusión.

-Tiene razón. Creía que Sirius había entregado a los Potter, pero al ver su cara gritándome, dudé... Es como si algo se me escapara...

-Respóndeme a una pregunta, Remus... ¿Crees de verdad que Black entregaría a los Potter?

Lupin se quedó mudo al oír aquella pregunta.

-Piénsalo bien-le dijo al oído antes de salir del despacho.

Los rayos de sol salían en un nuevo día en Hogwarts. Lupin se había quedado dormido en el suelo apoyado en la pared. Se levantó deprisa y se colocó la corbata. Al salir, vio que los alumnos se estaban ya sentando en sus asientos. Bastante tarde era. Decidió olvidar aquellos recuerdos y dar la clase con normalidad.

Tras terminar las de por la tarde, se sentó en su despacho con un suspiro. Varios profesores andaban preocupados por él,se le veía muy enfermo.

-Cosa de la luna...

Claro, hoy era luna llena. Tras ojear su alrededor, recordó las palabras de Harry y una pregunta le vino a su cabeza: ¿Qué hacía Pettigrew allí si nadie sabía donde estaban los Potter, aparte de Sirius? Con algo de desgana, abrió el Mapa del Merodeador y vió a Harry, Ron y Herminone dirigirse a una localización fuera del plano.

-La casa de Hagrid, supongo...

Vio otras notas que iban hacia aquella ubicación: Dumbledore, Fudge y Macnair. Y, en ese momento, lo vio.

"PETER PETTIGREW"

Iba con el grupo de Harry. Se levantó de un salto. ¡¿Cómo no podían verle?! ¡¿Y qué hacía vivo?! Si estaba vivo, cambiaba mucho las cosas... De pronto, en el Mapa apareció el nombre de Sirius Black y vio que arrastraba a Ron y a Peter al Sauce Boxeador. ¡Ya no le cabía duda de quién era Peter! Un fuerte ardor invadió sus venas y se dio cuenta de que aquello era odio, furia e ira. Comprendió que Dumbledore lo había llamado para que viera por sí mismo la realidad que intentó explicarle Sirius aquella noche. Quería que descubriera por sí mismo la verdad y dar una respuesta a aquello.

Salió corriendo del castillo con varita en mano. Por el camino, vio a Fudge y a Macnair irse en un carruaje y Dumbledore le vio.

-Parece ser que ya tienes tu respuesta.

-La tendré... Cuando les vea... Sabré lo que debo hacer...

Y puso rumbo hacia la Casa de los Gritos con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte.

**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO!**


End file.
